This invention relates generally to tie rod assemblies for motor vehicle steering linkage systems and more particularly to improved adjusting means therefor. It is desirable to adjust the length of a tie rod assembly in order to obtain the prescribed degree of toe-in of a vehicle's front wheels.
Tie rod assemblies conventionally employ turnbuckle adjustment means in which a sleeve member has internal threads at each of its end portions that engage threads on the ends of first and second rod elements. Adjustment of the overall length of the tie rod assembly is accomplished by rotating the turnbuckle sleeve in an appropriate direction. A pair of locking bolts are then tightened to secure the sleeve in position. This construction has the disadvantage that two locking bolts are required, one for each end of the sleeve and the further disadvantage that space limitations within the vehicle may prevent ready access to both locking bolts when it is desired to make an adjustment.